


Loki and Hel

by Kenarrepoere



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bifrost, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenarrepoere/pseuds/Kenarrepoere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki with his daughter Hel on the Bifrost.</p><p>A happy little father/daughter moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and Hel

[](http://s1161.photobucket.com/user/Kenarrepoere/media/HelandLoki_zps5c16c8ff.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Loki and Hel belong to Marvel Comics and Norse mythology


End file.
